The Coven and The Pack
by DaughterOfAGreekGoddess
Summary: Isabella Swan was leader of her gang in Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother Renee, trying to send her down the right path, sends her to live with her father in Forks, Washington, where there are no gangs. Much to Bella's delight, she's wrong. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Hi!**

**I'm not very good at writing, so you can call me on my shit if I happen to mess up.  
**

**Summary: Isabella Swan was leader of her gang in Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother Renee, trying to send her down the right path, sends her to live with her father in Forks, Washington; where there are no gangs. Much to Bella's delight, she's wrong. She soon joins one of the local gangs, but also discovers there is a rivalry. Between her new gang and another. Will Bella's arrival change things? Will the feud finally end? And is Bella falling for her bronze-haired gang member?**

**Warning: AU, most characters OOC, ALL HUMAN, not normal roles (I made Carlisle and Esme into 24 year olds, sorry but it wouldn't fit if they were adults. The ones who stay are...well, I'll warn you if someone doesn't have the same roles beforehand), and cursing.**

**Read please!**

**

* * *

**

**Renee-**

"Bella, I know you're angry with me, but it's for your own good."

Bella was scowling out the window, refusing to look at her mother.

Renee huffed in frustration. "You've been kicked out of 3 schools, Bella! Three! As your mother, I can't allow this behavior anymore. This is what's best. For you. For me. For everyone."

Bella gave her an icy glare and went back to staring out the window. Renee sighed. Her 17 year old daughter was mad at her, her mother, for doing what she thought was right.

But it was the only way.

It had all started 2 weeks ago.

Renee had opened the door to find Bella, 2 police officers, and the school principal. The officers had been escorting Bella home, under request from the principal.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but we can't do this again. Not unless Isabella changes her ways." he said, handing her a pamphlet. It read _Ms. Walker's School for Troubled Young Girls_.

She stared at him in disbelief. The officers gave her a sympathetic expression before exiting with Principal Stone.

Bella didn't even look at her, simply walked out the back door. Renee was left alone, holding a brochure in an empty house. At first she consulted Phil, her fiancee. She thought perhaps sending Bella to this school would be a good idea.

It was big on discipline, and the grounds and living conditions were crappy, but maybe.

But Phil had convinced her otherwise. He said it made kid resent their parents, and that it wasn't a good idea. He recommended a change of scenery. And Renee had her answer, her solution, the perfect place for Bella to go.

Charlie's. More specifically, Forks. Forks, Washington.

So after many fights that kept half the neighborhood up, and screams that shook the roof, Renee had gotten a stubborn, angry Bella into the car, on the way to the Phoenix airport.

She knew her daughter might never forgive her. She may never talk to her again. But it was the only way she could think of.

She just put as much hope as she could into the fact that she was sending Bella down the right path.

She had to hope.

**Bella-**

"Bella, I know you're angry with me, but it's for your own good."

I scowled out the window, watching as the warm brown of the dirt turned to black pavement. I couldn't believe this. Her own mother was sending her away.

**If it wasn't for Phil, you would be on your way to that Walker's School for Screwed Up People.**

_Oh shut up, _I snapped at the voice in my head. But it was true. Phil had convinced my mom to not send me to a boarding school, instead having her send me to Charlie's.

I would be eternally grateful. Not that I would ever tell him in some heart felt, mushy moment. That wasn't me. It would be casual.

'Thanks for not letting my mom send me to boarding school.'

Yeah, something like that.

Mom was still talking, but I just gave her a glare and turned back to the window. I ignored her words, because, hey, well, I was pissed. When you're pissed, you're allowed to do that.

Suddenly we were at the airport, and my mom was getting my suitcase and bag out the trunk. She had tears in her eyes as I opened the door to stand next to her.

"Oh Bella." she gushed, and pulled me into a tight hug. I knew I couldn't stay mad forever. I could hold grudges pretty long, but not forever.

I hugged her back, and I could feel the surprise as she let me go. "I'll see you around mom. Bye." I grabbed my stuff, and hauling it to the plane, waved behind me as I walked away.

She waved back, and the stream of tears flowing down her face didn't have a break. Jeez, she was really crying hard.

I boarded the plane, stuffed my luggage in its place, and sat down. My seat was next to a bald man in a business suit, looked in his mid-30's, who was yelling into his cell phone.

"I don't care how long it takes to get it done, just do it! - No, I won't wait 2 days! - Forget it, I'll do it myself! Just have everything ready." he slammed the phone shut and looked at me.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." he said with a sigh. I nodded at the truth of his words. I didn't know how many times I had to steal something I needed MYSELF, after my gang had tried.

**_Well, there's chocolate, candy, booze, cigs, not to mention that VERY interesting tampon incident..._**

_SHUT UP! _I yelled mentally at the voice. It stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

**-In Forks, Washington-**

I stood there, in my dark blue hoodie - getting drenched by the pouring rain, I should add - looking for Charlie. Not that I could find him in this weather.

I was lucky to be able to see, for gods sake.

Then a man in a large blue jacket ran over to me in the rain; he had a bushy mustache, dark brown hair, and more importantly, the exact same eye color as me.

My scowl turned into a smile.

"Hi Ch-Dad."

"Hey Bells." he answered back, grinning at me.

As he took my stuff into the police cruiser, I saw a couple people hanging around the security office. Huh. Wonder what that was about.

I couldn't see their clothes through the thick rain, but it didn't matter. I climbed in and buckled up, but not before receiving a pointed look from Charlie.

"Your mom tells me you were in a gang in Arizona."

I froze, and the car started with a roar. I subtly moved some of my hair in front of my face, between me and Charlie, making a sort of veil between us.

"Look, Bella, I know-" he started, but hesitated. "Just say it, Dad." I said, with impatience in my voice. I never was good at waiting for things.

He sighed as we stopped at the light, and ran a hand through his hair. "I know from enough work with gangs that you can't force kids your age to stop. I know you're mom sent you up here to get away from it all. And I know I can't-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Are you trying to tell me there is a gang up here in Forks?" He nodded sheepishly, and I grinned.

Guess Mom's intentions weren't as great as she thinks.

"Didn't you tell Mom there were gangs up here when she called?" I asked. He shook his head. "She never asked. If she had, I would have told her. But she assumed there weren't any."

Nice one, Renee, nice.

"But like I was saying, I don't care too much. The gangs up here don't do much of anything." Wait a sec, _gangs_? As in the plural?

"Gangs?" I said. He nodded again. "Just promise me one thing Bells," he said as he pulled into the driveway. "Promise you won't do drugs or have sex or anything like that, alright?"

I sighed, because I would have to enlighten him on this now, something a girl should never have to tell her father. Good thing I didn't get embarrassed too easily anymore. "Dad, you don't have to worry about me losing my virginity."

He sighed in relief. That took him off the topic of alcohol.

We exited the car, and he gave me the key to get in while he took my bags. I walked slowly to the house, one foot in front of the other - trust me, I may act balanced, but inside there's a klutz just waiting to come out.

I placed the key in the lock and turned, satisfied with the audible click - I pushed the door open, and after holding it open for Charlie, walked into the kitchen.

To say it looked like a war zone was an understatement.

Pots and pans littered the sink, along with a couple plates and a coffee mug that said _#1 Dad!_ - something I'd bought him in the 3rd grade for Father's Day, while I was living in Arizona - that was laying in a puddle of what looked like...I think tea.

"Dad?" I called out, picking the mug up and setting it on the counter. "When's the last time you cleaned in here?" He set my bags down by the stairs and grinned sheepishly.

"I think...4 days ago? Yeah, sometime around then." I shook my head in mock disappointment and smiled at him. Cleaning up the spilt coffee stain and moving the mug, I surveyed the rest of the battlefield.

Empty bottles of beer were scattered on the floor; paper plates were stacked in front of the microwave, placed on top of a couple rotten banana peels; flour was spread thinly onto the counter by the stove, and a pan with a giant brown stain sat to the side soaking in-

Vinegar?

"Okay, I've got alot of work to do." I announced. Charlie flushed red, and I grinned at him. "After I settle in. Just let me go put my bags away."

I grabbed them and climbed up the stairs - thank god I remembered where my room was - setting the bag of toiletries and "girly items" in the small bathroom.

I opened up my bedroom door and stepped in, thankful I had the whole room to myself. A sister would have been nice, like I'd been wishing since I was 5 (an OLDER sister, younger one would be too much work, really), but now that I thought about it it didn't seem like something I would over-all enjoy.

I mean, you got the bickering, sharing each other's stuff, the complete and utter lack of respect for each other - who knows, maybe I would find someone to share a sisterhood with when I went to Forks High.

Ugh. School.

Ever since I had joined my gang, The Rebels, it had been irrelevant that I go to school; I mean, hell, the best lessons were learnt on the streets. I had the essentials; I could fight, I could have fun, and most importantly - I could flirt.

Not saying I was a slut or anything, but I had flirted my way out of 2 speeding tickets. Probably because the cop was horny and had no self-confidence, but hell, you get what you can take.

My cell phone, a small Pantech Pursuit, rang the annoying Barbie Girl tune that had driven my mom up the wall many a night. I snickered as I recalled the hilarious memories of shouting, yelling, and threatening to confiscate my phone.

Yeah right, like I would let her take my phone.

I slid the green accept key on the touch screen and put it up to my ear. "What." I answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Is that how you tell all your friends hello?" I heard a feminine voice ask. "Or am I just special?" "Coop!" I yelled into the phone, elated with joy to hear from her.

"Hiya Z. So, hows the small town of Knives?"

I roll my eyes. "Forks, C, Forks. And I haven't really seen much of it yet. But as far as I can tell? Bor-ing." I draw out the syllables of the word.

"Well, Iz, what ya waiting for? Go out and tell me how utterly bor-ing it is!" she draws out the word like I did, and I giggle. Unlike with other people, I can't always seem so hard and tough around my gang.

Or...what used to be my gang.

"So hows Jess and Lamp? Has Beck been getting enough of that medicine lately? I was worried last time I saw him. And what about-"

"Whoa, Izzy, chill! The gang's fine. Since you made me leader, everything's good. Well," she said as her voice went a little higher, the tale-tell of lying. "Not as good as when you were here, but we're making progress."

I sigh and suppress the urge to throw my fist through the wall. That wouldn't make Charlie too happy. I can't help but blame Renee for this, even though maybe, just MAYBE, I had something to do with this.

**_Oh, shit, ya think? _**I heard the rude, sarcastic voice say. I was gonna go inside my head and find that thing, I swear to God...

"Bella!" I heard someone yell down the stairs. Charlie. I run down the stairs to go meet him.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? Good, bad, utterly horrible...share with me. PWEASE? *bats eyelashes and gives biggest puppy-dog eyes she's got*  
**

**Reviews equal love. Spread the love.**

**~DaughterOfAGreekGoddess~  
**


End file.
